In some networks, a residential gateway (RG) or a host (e.g. a subscriber) can be connected to multiple service providers (SPs) via an access node (AN) and over a shared interface or access line, such as an active line access (ALA). Each service provider can provide one or multiple services to the host via the shared interface or access line. Typically, the services are routed between the host and the appropriate SPs by the AN over the access line based on a plurality of source Internet Protocol (IP) addresses or prefixes that can be obtained from the SPs. As such, the AN may need to process the service packets to obtain the IP addresses or prefixes from the packets' headers. However, the AN cannot use the IP addresses or prefixes to send router solicitation (RS) messages, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) messages, or other messages from the host that are sent prior to obtaining the IP addresses or prefixes from the SPs.